<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【HP|GS】魔男全称魔性男子 by TMXYZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123711">【HP|GS】魔男全称魔性男子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ'>TMXYZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>角色OOC<br/>cp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林<br/>不老魔女paro，有私设<br/>不会画画只能写文了_(:з)∠)_</p><p>    魔女一族出了一个男性魔女。他的名字是萨拉查·斯莱特林。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【HP|GS】魔男全称魔性男子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、</p><p>    魔女一族出了一个男性魔女。</p><p>    这是迄今为止历史上出现的唯一一个男性魔女，该男性魔女有着魔女史上最强的天赋。</p><p>    经过魔女们的严肃商讨，决定称男性魔女为魔男。</p><p>    然后合手一拍，举族欢庆。</p><p>    毕竟是能留在族里的唯一男性。</p><p>    魔男从出生起就在迎接魔女们真诚满满的热情和爱意。</p><p>    “魔男魔男，你的天赋真的好强哟，你是我们魔女一族的希望哦。我们大家都会在你背后支持你你的！”</p><p>    “……谢谢。”</p><p>    “魔男魔男，我昨天教给你的魔法学会了吗？要多多练习，直到熟练掌握哦。”</p><p>    “会了。”</p><p>    “魔男魔男，想不想跟姐姐一起出去玩啊？外面可好玩啦！”</p><p>    “不想。”</p><p>    “魔男魔男，姐姐给你带了礼物哟，记得查收！”</p><p>    “好，谢谢。”</p><p>    “魔男魔男，今天晚上有一场生日聚会，你也要去哟！不见不散！”</p><p>    “不了，并不想成为众人调戏的对象。”</p><p>    “魔男魔男，……”</p><p>    “……”</p><p>    魔男其实有自己正式的名字，随其母姓斯莱特林，名萨拉查。</p><p>    他叫萨拉查·斯莱特林。</p><p>2、</p><p>    萨拉查的容貌定格在二十岁。</p><p>    魔女们，哦，还要加上一个魔男，当他们的魔力到达一定程度的时候，他们的容颜将会永远定格。</p><p>    直至魔力永远地消失殆尽，或者生命的最后一天。</p><p>    为了防止自己还没成年就被定格容貌，成为永远的未成年，萨拉查从来不修炼魔法，只是学习魔咒，甚至疯狂查找资料试图压制住自己的魔力。</p><p>    魔女们表示:“没关系的啦，即使你一直都未成年，姐姐们都会把魔男小宝贝当成亲弟弟宠的呀。我们不会改变我们的心意的！”</p><p>    并偷偷藏起某些资料。</p><p>    萨拉查:“……”我不要我拒绝我并不想，以及我看到你们藏东西了。</p><p>    他继续疯狂查找资料并与魔女们斗智斗勇，最后还是在他二十岁的时候控制不住自己，魔力进阶，容颜定格。</p><p>    他原本打算最早二十五岁的。</p><p>    魔女们遗憾地扼腕长叹:“哎呀，怎么这么晚呢。我们一直在打赌你会一直是未成年的，结果我们都输了。你知道姐姐们都希望自己能是永远的十八岁吗？你原本可以完成姐姐们的梦想的。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“没关系，我不希望。我早就不想被你们揉头捏脸了。”</p><p>    魔女们吃吃笑着:“现在也可以呀，我们的魔男小宝贝！”</p><p>    萨拉查冷静道:“除非我允许，你们已经碰不到我了。”</p><p>    然后下一秒他就被一个魔女揉了头。</p><p>    萨拉查:“……”</p><p>    萨拉查:“除了您。”</p><p>    永远十八岁的魔女捧着脸:“亲爱的小魔男，你应该改口叫我妹妹了。你现在可是长得比我大哦。”</p><p>    萨拉查恶意满满:“不，祖宗。请对事实保持公正理智的态度，您可比我大多了。”</p><p>    其他魔女们兴致勃勃地围观。</p><p>3、</p><p>    魔女一族的领地是不允许非魔女一族的人居住的。</p><p>    所以当魔女们想谈一场恋爱或者找到爱人的时候就会搬出去住，生下来的孩子如果是魔女就带回去养。</p><p>    当然，也有单纯地出领地历练。</p><p>    当萨拉查历练的时候，他万万没想到第一次就会捡到一个小孩。</p><p>    还是一只熊孩子。</p><p>    熊孩子紧紧抱着他的腿，脸涨得通红，闭着眼睛仰着头，大声叫道:“请您带我走吧！带我走吧！不要扔下我！我想和你一起走！”</p><p>    “你是谁？你凭什么要我带你走？”</p><p>    熊孩子伸着脖子紧紧扒着，惊天动地地喊着:“因为我是你儿子！你的儿子！”</p><p>    萨拉查:“……”</p><p>    萨拉查:“我什么时候多出你一个这么大的儿子了？我怎么不知道？难道你是从石头里蹦出来或者从天下掉下来的吗？”</p><p>    熊孩子理直气壮地说:“现在你不是就知道了嘛！我是你儿子，当然是你生的了！”</p><p>    萨拉查:“……我可没有生孩子这项功能。所以你找错人了，我不是你爸爸。你还这么小眼睛就瞎了，太可惜了，应该去治治的。”</p><p>    熊孩子睁开圆溜溜的大眼睛，眨巴眨巴:“咦，难道你不是女的吗？”</p><p>    萨拉查怒极，拎着熊孩子的衣领就打算扔出去。</p><p>    死死抱住大腿，熊孩子不屈不挠:“别生气别生气！你不是我妈妈了，你是我爸爸！爸爸！带我走吧！求你了！爸爸！”</p><p>    “求你爸爸也不行！放手！”</p><p>    “你答应带我走我就放手！”</p><p>    “我答应你你快给我放手！”</p><p>    熊孩子开心地笑了起来，终于松开双手，但右手转而紧紧拉住萨拉查的衣角。</p><p>    萨拉查撇了一眼，觉得比抱着自己大腿容易接受多了。</p><p>    他恶狠狠地问道:“你为什么一定要跟我走？我可没什么能给你的东西。”</p><p>    熊孩子笑嘻嘻地说:“因为你是我爸爸啊。”</p><p>    “好好说话！”</p><p>    熊孩子仰着头看着他，眼睛明亮有神:“那当然因为你好看啊！”</p><p>    萨拉查打算把刚刚才放下的念头捡起来。扔了这个熊孩子！</p><p>    “哎哎，别别。”熊孩子又赶紧扯了扯衣角，“我说实话，因为我觉得你很厉害，所以我才想跟着你的。”</p><p>    沉默半晌，萨拉查冷冷问道:“名字？”</p><p>    “戈德里克·格兰芬多。”</p><p>4、<br/>    捡到戈德里克的第二天，萨拉查就后悔了。</p><p>    这破小孩太皮了。</p><p>    他身边没有半刻是安静的。</p><p>    “爸爸爸爸，这个是什么呀？”</p><p>    “爸爸爸爸，我不小心碰了那个东西，会不会有什么危险啊？”</p><p>    “对不起爸爸，我不小心把泥土弄到你衣服上了。”</p><p>    “爸爸爸爸，你快看那个，还有趣的样子，我们去看看好不好？”</p><p>    “我不是故意的，但是我觉得它真的很喜欢你才跑到你身上去的。”</p><p>    “爸爸爸爸，……”</p><p>    萨拉查从来没见过这么闹腾的小孩，让人感觉脑子里塞满了鼻涕虫，满脑子都是黏糊糊的糊里糊涂。</p><p>    毕竟他小时候可乖可安静了。</p><p>    他又后悔了。怎么那时候就答应带熊孩子走了。</p><p>    “不要叫我爸爸。”</p><p>    戈德里克好奇地问:“那我该叫你什么？”他突然想起来，“对了，我还没问你的名字呢。你叫什么呀？”</p><p>     “萨拉查·斯莱特林。你叫我阁下就好了。”</p><p>    戈德里克愉快地无视了后面一句:“我知道了，那我就叫你萨尔了。怎么样？”</p><p>    萨拉查:“不怎么样。叫我阁下。”</p><p>    戈德里克:“萨尔萨尔，你的名字真好听。”</p><p>    “就是有点像女孩子。”</p><p>    萨拉查立刻报复:“我看你长得比较像女孩子，明天就给你买小裙子穿。小姑娘戈迪娅。”</p><p>    戈德里克:“你穿我就穿。不如我们一起穿吧。我觉得你穿裙子一定很好看，嘿嘿。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“……”</p><p>    果然教育熊孩子还是应该暴揍一顿对吧。</p><p>5、</p><p>    戈德里克正处于对世界充满好奇心的时期，对什么东西都充满了求知欲，整天活蹦乱跳地像一只到处蹦跶的皮皮虫。</p><p>    但是萨拉查觉得这个世界都没什么有意思的东西，兴致缺缺。</p><p>    “萨尔！我想买这个尝尝！”</p><p>    萨拉查冷酷拒绝:“不行。”</p><p>    小孩很委屈:“为什么？”</p><p>    萨拉查残忍地指出事实:“因为你打不过我。”</p><p>    “……”</p><p>    “萨尔！我想买这个玩玩！”</p><p>    “不行。”</p><p>    “为什么？”</p><p>    “因为你打不过我。”</p><p>    “萨尔！我想买这个穿穿！”</p><p>    “为什么？”</p><p>    “因为你打不过我。”</p><p>    “萨尔！我想买这个试试！”</p><p>    “为什么？”</p><p>    接着戈德里克又抢答:“因为我打不过你啊对不对？”</p><p>    萨拉查冷嘲:“你这不是脑子很明白很清楚吗？那还来问我？”</p><p>    戈德里克眨巴眨巴，期待地说:“那我能打过你的时候是不是我提的要求你都可以答应我啊？比如帮我洗澡之类的？”</p><p>    萨拉查:“等你能打得过我的时候再说吧。现在你就是在吃我白食，你还有脸提这提那的要求。”</p><p>    戈德里克:“那我一定好好学习天天向上，我一定能打得过你的。而且我没有吃白食啊，所以我当然有脸啦。”</p><p>    萨拉查怀疑地盯着他:“你干什么了？你现在吃我的用我的穿我的，你没有吃白食？你没吃白食你难道吃的是屎吗？”</p><p>    戈德里克双手做捧心状，歪着脑袋笑得甜甜的:“我卖萌了呀。”</p><p>    萨拉查一手把戈德里克的脑袋打正:“一点都不萌！”</p><p>6、</p><p>    其实戈德里克就是仗着萨拉查刀子嘴豆腐心肆意撒娇，虽然萨拉查嘴上说着不行不可以你打不过我，但最后还是会臭着脸给他买来吃穿玩用。</p><p>    当然，没有帮他洗澡这件事。</p><p>    第一天见面的时候戈德里克就泼皮耍赖死皮赖脸，要爸爸帮忙洗澡澡。</p><p>    下一秒就被人连衣带人抛出一条完美的抛物线，砸进小河里。他从水里冒出头来，整一个活生生的落汤鸡，偏偏还笑得特别开心。</p><p>    他也深刻认识到了自己和漂亮爸爸之间的武力差距。</p><p>    再一次被暴揍一顿后。</p><p>    好吧，是帅爸爸。</p><p>    再好吧，是亲爱的萨尔。</p><p>    在萨拉查多次的暴力威胁之下，戈德里克守住自己最后的底线，顽强不屈，死不悔改。</p><p>    一定要叫萨尔。</p><p>    在与萨拉查的斗智斗勇斗嘴斗武中，戈德里克飞快地成长。</p><p>    上天为了奖励他的不懈努力和坚持作死，在他十八岁的那一天，让他成功地打败了萨拉查。</p><p>    把萨拉查压在了自己身下。</p><p>    戈德里克压住萨拉查，怕自己压不住，他还特意把全身重量往下使劲压了压。</p><p>    萨拉查被压得气憋着慌，艰难吼道:“蠢货！起来！你太重了！你是想全靠重量来压死我从而继承我的魔法吗！你平时吃的饭都用来长肌肉去了吗！你的脑子怎么就没一丁点增长！”</p><p>    戈德里克赶紧稍微起点身，没有全起，抱住身下人。</p><p>    他毫无忏悔之意地嘀嘀咕咕:“萨尔啊，我记得在我小的时候，你答应过我，只要我能打败你，我提什么要求你都能答应。”</p><p>    萨拉查喘了口气:“怎么可能。”</p><p>    戈德里克:“我记得的呀，特别清楚。就在那美好又奇妙的一天，天是那么蓝，云是那么白，树是那么绿，花是那么红，你就那样坐在花团锦簇之中微笑着答应我了。我知道你这是在鼓励我努力学习。那一天的你是那么的温柔，那么的美，让我一直记到现在。”</p><p>    萨拉查怒道:“那一天是冬天，我那是在冷笑，你怎么眼疾到出现老花眼了！那么小眼病就这么严重，难怪到现在也治不好。”</p><p>    戈德里克眼睛亮晶晶的:“我就知道你还记得！”</p><p>    萨拉查矢口否认:“我不记得。你怕是刚才耳朵也出毛病了。现在好了，你只有嘴巴和鼻子是好好的了，尤其是嘴皮子特别利索。”</p><p>    “你记得的你记得的。”戈德里克抱着萨拉查晃来晃去，“你答应过我的。你还答应过我帮我洗澡的。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“你现在长得比我都大只了，你还要我帮你洗澡？心智跟不上身体成长的速度，这是病，得治。”</p><p>    戈德里克嘿嘿笑道:“我这是赤子之心。我长得再壮也是你儿子啊，别害羞呀，爸爸，好爸爸。”</p><p>    “闭嘴，我没有你这么大的儿子！”萨拉查问道，“你怎么老想着我帮你洗澡？”</p><p>    “因为，”戈德里克小声说，“因为啊，我喜欢你啊。”</p><p>    “我见到你的第一眼就喜欢上你了。”</p><p>    萨拉查出其不意一个魔法甩出去。戈德里克突然僵直着不能动弹。萨拉查把身上的人一把掀翻，一脚踩在他肚子上，居高临下地问:“喜欢我什么？我长得好看？”</p><p>    他冷笑道:“不过是让着你让你生日开心一下，你就给我演了这么一场闹剧。是不是我平时太纵着你了，让你野成这个样子。”</p><p>    “毛还没长齐之前，小屁孩还是不要想着谈恋爱了。”</p><p>    戈德里克抓住萨拉查的脚踝，特别委屈:“我的毛长齐了啊，你要看吗？我今天成年了，不是小孩子了。”</p><p>    他突然兴致勃勃:“其实我现在就可以证明给你看的，你要不要看看？”</p><p>    萨拉查:“滚！”</p><p>7、</p><p>    其实那天和戈德里克打的那一架，他有没有放水，放了多少水，萨拉查心里都十分清楚。</p><p>    而过了十八岁，戈德里克就好像跨过了一条坎，原来他的成长速度只能称得上飞快，现在可以说是神速了。</p><p>    戈德里克能打败他的次数越来越多了。</p><p>    每天出现在萨拉查面前的人简直是一天一个样。</p><p>    ……还真的是一天一个样。</p><p>    戈德里克每天变成另一个人的样子出现，还走不同画风。冷酷的蓝发杀手，热情的红发贵族，深情的吟游诗人……</p><p>    各种风格各种类型应有尽有，千奇百怪。</p><p>    每天的最后一句是:“萨尔，你喜欢这样子的我吗？”</p><p>    萨拉查斩钉截铁:“不喜欢。”</p><p>    “那这样子的我呢？”</p><p>    “不喜欢。”</p><p>    戈德里克愁眉苦脸:“那我什么样子你才能喜欢上我啊。”</p><p>    萨拉查冷酷道:“什么样都不可能。我没有心。”</p><p>    戈德里克大惊失色:“那你岂不是得了失心疯？原来你这么惨啊。”</p><p>    他又忧心忡忡:“萨尔你应该早点跟我说的，这样我就可以早点把心给你了。这样你就有心了。”</p><p>    萨拉查按住戈德里克又是一顿揍:“不用了，你真是有心了。真是谢谢你。”</p><p>    “对呀，我有心，你要吗？”</p><p>    “不要。要了也没用。”</p><p>    “不呢，你要了我的心你就可以爱我了。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“……”</p><p>    这么不要脸的蠢货他怎么可能会爱上。</p><p>    萨拉查:“你还是变回原来的样子吧。你再继续下去我会怀疑你被什么奇怪生物给寄生了。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“比如，巨怪或者鼻涕虫。”<br/>8、</p><p>    戈德里克正式把萨拉查扑倒吃干抹净是在他成年后的第五年。</p><p>    他会永远铭记那一天晚上萨拉查因为亲吻过度而憋得泛红的眼角，实在承受不住从牙缝里溜出来的呻吟，被刺激得不断翕忽的蝴蝶骨，细细急促起伏的小腹，和紧紧蜷缩的圆润手脚指头。</p><p>    萨拉查:“住脑！”</p><p>    现在的戈德里克已经可以经常性地打败萨拉查了。虽然两个人单纯比拼魔法武技可能不分上下，但是毕竟戈德里克可能是吃壮壮草长大的，长得比他高比他大比他壮，体力也比他好得多。</p><p>    甚至是那个玩意。</p><p>    萨拉查有时忍不住恶意地想，戈德里克可能有巨怪血统，长得这么大就脑子没长，营养尽用去长个头和那玩意去了。</p><p>    插上一条尾巴就是巨型泰迪了。</p><p>    “嗯？”戈德里克疑惑地给自己变出一条尾巴，竖着尾巴欢快地摇了起来，“汪？”</p><p>    萨拉查:“……”</p><p>    萨拉查:“我不和狗做。今天晚上分开睡。”</p><p>    戈德里克委屈地垂下尾巴，抱住萨拉查蹭了蹭。</p><p>    萨拉查:“说不做就不做。”</p><p>    当天晚上两个人就真的分开睡了。</p><p>    半夜戈德里克溜进萨拉查房间，又抱着萨拉查睡了。</p><p>    第二天早上萨拉查醒来发现自己有些异样。</p><p>    他长出了一对猫耳朵和一条猫尾巴。</p><p>    戈德里克顶着前一天一样的耳朵和尾巴，眼巴巴地看着他:“现在是第二天早上了。”</p><p>    然后他用自己的尾巴在前面扫来扫去再卷起来摩擦，一手握腿，一手伸到萨拉查后面扩张。</p><p>    然后捏着猫尾巴放进去，握着动起来。</p><p>    萨拉查:“啊……拿出去！”</p><p>    前面后面和尾巴的感觉一起传来，这种感觉能把人逼疯。</p><p>    戈德里克极其认真地说:“你现在是和猫做了。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“……滚！”</p><p>    他这还不如和格兰芬多犬做呢！</p><p>    下午戈德里克终于乖乖出去打工挣钱。</p><p>    现在应该让萨拉查吃他的穿他的用他的了。</p><p>    为了好好报答之前萨拉查养他长大的事情，戈德里克决定把自己也列入给萨拉查用的名单。</p><p>    萨拉查:“不用不必不需要。”</p><p>    戈德里克装作耳聋。</p><p>    萨拉查:“对不起，我忘了你的眼睛和耳朵都有陈年旧疾，而嘴巴过于健康了。”</p><p>    戈德里克没有装哑:“我健康的嘴巴想告诉我亲爱的爸爸，我爱你。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“闭嘴！不准叫我爸爸！”</p><p>    神特么爸爸！</p><p>    每天晚上都要叫一晚上还没叫够吗？！</p><p>9、</p><p>    戈德里克找了一个山谷，打算定居。</p><p>    萨拉查皱眉:“我不会变老，别人看到了会觉得很奇怪的。”</p><p>    戈德里克美滋滋地收拾房子，说:“怎么会？别人一定会羡慕我的，有一个永远年轻的伴侣。我估计肯定会有小女孩找过来问你怎么保养的。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“然后我就能把你扔出去说我其实已经被你气老了，我才十八岁。”</p><p>    戈德里克:“好啊好啊，这样我就比你年长了。我比你大你要听我的。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“你打不过我。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“他们就会说你是变态。你现在满脸横肉，比真实年龄老十岁。”</p><p>    戈德里克认真道:“现在我打得过你了。而且我只对你变态。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“我不喜欢变态谢谢。”</p><p>   转头一看，萨拉查眼睛一眯，从衣柜里抽出一条裙子。</p><p>    “变态，这是什么？”</p><p>    戈德里克理所应当地说:“裙子啊。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“你穿的？你不会觉得你穿下去能把你可爱的蝴蝶结变成破布吗？”</p><p>    戈德里克凑过去想啃:“我买给你穿的。你的尺寸我记得清清楚楚，我是按照你的尺寸定做的，可贵了！”</p><p>    萨拉查把手上的裙子糊在男人脸上，挡住去势，假惺惺地笑:“这么贵的裙子应该先给买它的人使用，这才不负它应有的价值。”</p><p>    戈德里克:“我穿上去丑。而且你之前答应穿女装的。”</p><p>    萨拉查用魔法把裙子撕了:“胡说八道。你别随便把什么东西都按在我名头上。”</p><p>    戈德里克想:我定做的不止这一条呢。今天晚上就试试吧。</p><p>    两人走出房子，远远站着。</p><p>   戈德里克遥手一指，豪迈地说:“看，这是我为你打下的山谷。”</p><p>    萨拉查懒得说话，只用眼神鄙视。</p><p>    戈德里克摸摸鼻尖，指回房子:“你瞧，以后这就是我们的家了。”</p><p>10、</p><p>亲爱的萨尔:</p><p>    我走了。</p><p>    别找我了。</p><p>    当我看到我头发中的一根银发的时候，我就开始感觉到我的生命的终点，我即将老去，即使我拼命用魔法对抗岁月，时间的魔力仍然不可阻挡，深不可测。</p><p>    我去找永生的方法了。别等了。我想有人陪你度过我不在的日子。</p><p>    希望我在你的记忆中一直都是最年轻好看的样子，而不是我已白发苍苍，你却青春如故。</p><p>    我无法想象也无法忍受当我老了再和你走在一起，我们仍然亲密地牵着手，别人却会觉得我是你爷爷，你是我孙子。</p><p>    所以当我找到青春永驻的方法的时候，我就会回来找你。</p><p>    但不论如何，请你相信，我已经在你不知道的地方找到了永远的青春，在来找你的路上。</p><p>    即使你已经找了别人，在我回来之后我也会重新拥有你。</p><p>    还有。</p><p>    我爱你。</p><p>    我永远爱你。</p><p>                                       戈德里克·格兰芬多</p><p>    突然有一天，戈德里克就毫无征兆地消失了。</p><p>    只留下一张纸条，字迹很认真，纸却皱皱巴巴的，还有一点水渍的痕迹，看起来像是被人攒在手里很久了。</p><p>    萨拉查:“……”</p><p>    萨拉查嘲道:“我怎么可能找你等你，浪费时间吗？”</p><p>    萨拉查:“狗屁孙子，你才是孙子，别以为我让你上，你就能骑到我头上去了。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“语序不通，前后矛盾，你之前学的语言都扔了给你自己吃了吧。怎么没回去重修，好修一修你的语言能力和脑子。”</p><p>    萨拉查:“……”</p><p>    萨拉查低声道:“……骗子。”</p><p>11、</p><p>    萨拉查想起母亲死去的那一天。</p><p>    母亲很幸运，她是老死的。</p><p>    魔女通常能够听到死亡脚步的逼近，能清楚地意识到死神镰刀收割的时间。</p><p>    那一天萨拉查一直在家里陪伴着母亲。</p><p>    母亲在最后一天疯狂地老化，像突然加速了时间，把一生的时间压缩在短短一天中完成。母亲肉眼可见地在下一秒变得更加苍老。</p><p>    她从年轻貌美的少女变成了伛偻老人，比花的凋谢还要迅速。</p><p>    她伸出颤抖的手，死死握住而儿子的手。萨拉查惊讶于一个老人能使出这样的气力，抓得人生疼，抽不出手，只能让疼痛蔓延到心口。</p><p>    她说:“萨拉查，我的儿子。”</p><p>    “你长得真像你父亲。”</p><p>    母亲从未在他面前提及过他父亲，这是第一次，也是最后一次。</p><p>    魔女们虽然生命漫长，容颜不老，但是却一往情深，一生只会痴恋一人。</p><p>    回来的魔女通常都是被爱人抛弃或者爱人死去，伤心欲绝，撕心裂肺，回到故乡养伤等死。</p><p>    “儿子，我希望你晚点爱上别人。”</p><p>    “爱人很痛苦，但也很幸福。”</p><p>    萨拉查突然觉得手上一轻。</p><p>    老人仍在迅速地枯萎。老人萎缩的嘴巴费劲地张开却再没能合上，在下一秒变成了一团灰烬。</p><p>    他看着，手上还残留着老人手指粗糙的触感和力度，这种钝钝的感觉仍死死攒着他的心脏。</p><p>    他伸出另一只手尝试性地抓向椅子上的灰烬。</p><p>    一阵风吹来。</p><p>    灰烬飞扬而起。</p><p>    再一眨眼，什么都没有了。</p><p>    魔女依赖于肉体的魔力，是没有灵魂的存在。</p><p>    死神的镰刀也只堪堪勾起一阵烟。</p><p>    烟散了。</p><p>12、</p><p>    也许让母亲失望了，萨拉查在第一次历练不久就遇上了会永远住进他心里的人。</p><p>    戈德里克·格兰芬多。</p><p>    不过当时他一点也没意识到这是他生命的另一半。</p><p>    在一地尸山血海之中，他看见男孩面前举起剑的男人，心中抑制不住一阵烦躁和仇恨。他拼死将举剑之人杀掉。</p><p>    他似乎看见血海在男人落地的瞬间仿佛被人点燃，升腾起赤红色的火焰，一直蔓过山谷，耳边似乎响起族长尖锐到刺耳的喊声:“萨拉查！！！快跑！！！”</p><p>    男孩在地上爬着抓起那把剑，把剑死死抱着入怀里，又爬着抱住了他的腿。他在满地鲜血中生生爬出一条狰狞而蜿蜒的路。</p><p>    火舌气焰嚣张，舔舐着天空，原本碧蓝的天空痛苦地充了血。房屋轰然倒地，落入湖中溅起水浪，水花在飞腾中化成白烟。他看见一个个老人在灰飞烟灭之前，仍然保持着站立的不屈的姿态。</p><p>    男孩无畏无惧地仰头看他，脸上染着血液沾着碎叶，只有看着他的那双眼睛分外明亮。</p><p>    他身后一直护着他的魔女突然狠狠把他往前推了一把，他趔趄中转头，看见魔女惨叫着被火舌卷起吞噬，烧成灰烬。</p><p>    那双眼睛像高远的天空通透，像纯粹的宝石晶莹，像雪山的湖泊清澈。纵使男孩看见了世间黑暗，看见了血海深仇。</p><p>    永远十八岁的魔女死了。</p><p>    死在了她一生守候的家乡。</p><p>    她带着所有魔女和敌人同归于尽。</p><p>    世上只余魔男。</p><p>    他连仇都没地方报。</p><p>    他的家也没了。彻底成为了一地荒芜，甚至长不出一根杂草。</p><p>    他成了一个无家可归的人。</p><p>    男孩喊:“请您带我走吧！”</p><p>    遇上了一个没了家的人。</p><p>    “带我走吧！”</p><p>    那好吧。</p><p>    他心想。</p><p>    看来我们只能相依为命了。</p><p>13、</p><p>    在戈德里克成年的第五年，他用当初的那把剑刺穿了他仇人的心脏。</p><p>    他看着那人在剑下挣扎，冷冷道:“当初你指挥人用这把剑杀了我全家。现在你觉得这把剑捅穿心脏的感觉如何？”</p><p>    他沉下声音:“很美妙吧。”</p><p>    他迅速抽出剑，在敌人的嘶吼声中抹过敌人的脖子，静静地看敌人不再动弹，才转身离去。</p><p>    当天晚上，两个人正式在一起。</p><p>    戈德里克咬着萨拉查的下嘴唇，热气扑在他的嘴唇上，有一股湿润的瘙痒感。</p><p>    他笑着说:“我大仇已报，终于可以安心和你过日子了。”</p><p>    萨拉查被咬得有点疼，忍不住去抓戈德里克的头发:“难道你之前是提心吊胆地跟着我的？”</p><p>    戈德里克顺势往上亲:“没有，和你在一起的时候最安心。你当初救了我，我为什么要提心吊胆？”</p><p>    萨拉查剩下的话被堵在嘴巴里，说不出来。</p><p>    “你不想帮我洗澡，但我很乐意给你洗澡。我们一起洗吧。”</p><p>    事后，戈德里克懒懒地抱着萨拉查:“萨尔，我们生孩子吧？”</p><p>    萨拉查:“不要。你能生还是我能生？生蝌蚪吗？”</p><p>    戈德里克假装没听见，继续说:“最好生几个女孩，这样成为魔女的可能性大。以后可以给你养老送终。”</p><p>    沉默半晌，萨拉查拒绝道:“算了吧。生为魔女，可能是她们一生的不幸。”</p><p>    戈德里克又劝:“小孩子多可爱啊，我们可以养小孩玩玩。你看我小时候就那么可爱那么听话，天天能逗你开心逗你笑。”</p><p>    萨拉查嗤笑一声:“你的脸呢？我养你一个就差点没疯，再多我可没精力了。况且你逗我笑出来的是冷笑吧。”</p><p>    戈德里克又趴在萨拉查身上耍赖皮:“我不管，那也算是笑了啊。我们一起努努力生小孩吧，生一个和你一样可爱的小孩。”</p><p>    “好不好，爸爸？”</p><p>    萨拉查:“不……你给我……出去！”</p><p>14、</p><p>    在那个重新给了他家的感觉的男人消失后，萨拉查在这个世界上走走停停，无所谓地到处流浪。</p><p>    他不能一直停留在某个地方。</p><p>    有人跟他说猫咪很可爱。</p><p>    跟他说猫咪在老死前会从家里偷偷溜走，免得主人看到它死的样子伤心难过，让主人以为它在外面活得好好的。</p><p>    跟他说这真是让人又开心又难过。</p><p>    又跟他说只是现在还很想那只他走丢的猫，并且十分担心他的猫在外面吃得好不好睡得香不香。</p><p>    萨拉查顶着仍是二十岁的少年皮囊，沉默地听着。</p><p>    他漫不经心地安慰道:“没准你的猫找到新主人衣食无忧乐不思蜀呢。”</p><p>    有点像他的戈德里克。</p><p>    不过那人走后他一点也不开心。</p><p>    而且他的戈德里克也不像猫，他更像狗狗一样会蹭着主人的腿摇尾巴，会四处捣乱鸡飞狗跳，会精力十足白日宣淫。</p><p>    魔女一族魔力越高活得越长。</p><p>    身为魔男的萨拉查估计自己的魔力在时间的积累下已经远远超过了曾经的族长。</p><p>    他看不见死亡，也看不见希望。</p><p>    在漫长的旅途之中，他见过许许多多金发蓝眸的小孩。</p><p>    他点评，这个头发不够灿烂，这个眼睛不够深邃，那个笑起来不够傻气。</p><p>    那个长得最像，却不是他。</p><p>    他见过那么多金发男孩，却再也没能遇到那个死死抱着剑和他的大腿喊着带我走吧的男孩。</p><p>    那个属于他的男孩。</p><p>    百年，千年，他的男孩可能死了，也可能挣扎在时间的缝隙。</p><p>    他的男孩带走了剑，带走了风，带走了他生活的意义，甚至连一块墓碑都没有留下。</p><p>    他可能曾经有过一段时间是憎恨的。</p><p>    他的家再一次被毁了。</p><p>    后来时间一长，憎恨被温暖的回忆挤成泡沫，他的心又渐渐麻木起来。</p><p>    魔女一族的人没有灵魂。</p><p>    可他怎么感觉自己的灵魂依然残留着被撕裂的痛苦呢？</p><p>    他也明白了为什么他的母亲只在死前提及过他的父亲。</p><p>    因为那种苦闷和难过，除了自己咬烂了吞下去，谁也无法理解也无法懂得。</p><p>    萨拉查到了一个新地方。</p><p>    戈德里克，我可能是不小心想你了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>——2018.3.4</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>